


Dionysus and Persephone

by exmachinarium



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Late Night Writing, M/M, You Have Been Warned, also wonky mythology, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Jehan is effortless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dionysus and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend in the middle of the night, so I'm not entirely responsible for the flowery metaphorical heaviness of this one. Also, some of the ancients believed Dionysus to be Persephone’s son, which might be a useful info actually maybe...?

Loving Jehan is effortless, painless. The poet bestows his love equally, genuinely, unconditionally; with an affection gentle but persistent. And how can such sentiment be answered if not by a mirror image of itself?

Jehan’s love breeds love just as his poetry, the poetry of him, breeds poetry in others. So when Grantaire gazes into those warm, half-lidded eyes blooming beneath the wreath of fresh flowers, his heart can but admire the sight in verse.

_'And in his eyes grows Spring eternal.'_

“Come, my Dionysus,” Jehan murmurs, sun-kissed arms spread wide and welcoming, and the beckoned is vaguely amazed those gentle fingers do not leave scattered petals in the wake of their touch. The god of wine steps up to his Persephone, his own paint-stained, no, wine-stained fingers tracing one freckled cheek, warmed from the inside by the promise of star-clad nights and bird-sung mornings.

Though earth-bound, it is not Mother’s love that young Dionysus receives, not a Son’s love he gives in return. But the headiness of the first day of Spring remains with him well into the day all the same.


End file.
